Cock-Tease
by VoringPhan
Summary: Phil has a crush on Dan and Dan decides to do something about it


Crushes are strange things. They make your heart race, your cheeks turn pink, and your cock hard. This was exactly what was happening to Phil Lester every time he saw his best friend, Dan Howell.

Phil was relaxing on the couch in the lounge he shared with Dan. He was scrolling through tumblr while half watching anime and trying to take his mind off Dan, who had just exited the bathroom wearing nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Dan!" Phil exclaimed, looking away "Go put some bloody clothes on!"

"Alright." Dan smirked and walked to his bedroom to get dressed. Phil leaned back in exasperation and relief. Dan must be doing this to torture him, he decided.

Little did he know, that was exactly what was happening. Phil thought he was subtle about his crush, but Phil has pretty much never been subtle about anything. Dan knew exactly what was going on. After all, every time Phil looked at Dan, he blushed. Dan, being the cheeky shit he is, decided to use this knowledge to his advantage and seduce Phil every chance he gets.

Phil realized that he would not be able to hide his erection and decided to 'go to bed.'

"Dan, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." He called. There was no response from Dan but Phil was too desperate to get to his room to care.

After slamming the door shut, Phil leapt onto his bed and started touching himself over his pyjama pants. He needed to get off. He quickly slipped his hand into his pants and rubbed himself hard.

A million thoughts flashed through his mind. All of them involved Dan. Dan in a towel. Dan shirtless. Dan's cute tummy and sexy chest. Dan's curly hair being pulled by Phil while they fuck. Dan's body on Phil's. Dan. Dan. Dan.

"Dan!" Phil shrieked as the door to his bedroom opened. He rushed to get his hand out of his pants and hide his cock at the same time and ended up in an awkward position.

"You don't have to do that." Dan murmured. Phil looked at Dan. He had done as Phil had asked and put clothes on, but they weren't the clothes one would expect.

Phil gasped. Dan was wearing black lingerie.

"Dan. What are you doing?" Phil gasped.

"You think I don't hear you every night?" Dan moved on top of Phil and sat on his lap. "You think I don't see your face when I walk around shirtless?" Dan began untying his lingerie, revealing his chest but still just barely hiding his cock.

Before Phil could say another word, Dan's lips found his in a deep kiss. Phil tensed up at first but soon relaxed into Dan's lips. He flicked his tongue over his crush's lips and teeth and tongue, causing shivers to run up and down Dan's spine. Phil traced where the shivers ran and Dan moaned.

Dan pulled away from Phil's lips and went for his neck. His teeth and tongue played and kissed and sucked on the most sensitive parts of Phil's skin as Phil's hands raked through Dan's curls in pleasure. Dan's lips and tongue trailed down Phil's body until they found the top of his pants.

Dan used his teeth to pull down Phil's pants and underwear. He ground his clothed cock against Phil's bare one. Phil grit his teeth and growled in pleasure. Then gasped as he felt Dan's hands around him.

Dan teased and stroked Phil's erection lightly. Phil aggressively bucked his hips at Dan.

"Dan, please."

Dan smirked, pleased to have Phil under his control after wanting him for so long. And Phil. Phil was in bliss at having Dan's hands on him.

Hearing Phil's pleas, Dan gripped Phil's cock and stroked hard and fast. Phil bucked more desperately as his pleasure built.

"Ugh, I'm gonna…" Phil panted.

Dan let go and Phil whined loudly. "Dan! What the fuck?"

"What happened to innocent Philly?" Dan asked, eyes wide. He had an innocent expression on his face.

Phil scowled at Dan and shoved him down so that Phil could lift himself on top of him. Frustrated, Phil yanked off Dan's lingerie and flipped him onto his stomach, pausing to admire the man's beautiful body, the body he had craved for so long.

After applying lube and a condom, Phil eased himself into the whimpering Dan. Dan let out a long sigh as Phil was fully inside him. Slowly and surely, Phil rocked his hips back and forth, feeling the sensations fill his already sensitive cock. Dan's moaning and writhing made him fuck harder until both of them hit climax and Phil released himself into Dan. They both collapsed onto the bed, panting.

"Dan." Phil panted, "If you wanted my cock so much, you could have just asked."


End file.
